Hell Monkey
Temperature: 3000 degrees Kelvin Background Who is the biggest danger-bringer? Hell Monkey is arrived!!! His is cute and funniest style eyeball with fire-breathing wonder nose. Often confusing with banana an enemy of his like Los Plantanos he is force of destruction to unsmiling monsters. His is the fan favorite style that makes cheer in block partying. Most unhappy making to brains and bones of good Kaiju. Extra Spicy Danger Party-Style Hell Monkey is the beloved fire-breathing henchman of Dr. Cube. The fiery, one-eyed monkey was summoned from the third level of Hell to mash Dr. Cube's nemesis, Silver Potato. At first, Hell Monkey caused a lot of pain and trouble for the heroic Silver Potato, but was eventually distracted from hero-hurting objectives by the good-natured Plantain Twins. See, Hell Monkey really wants to eat Pedro and Pablo. Why would an evil monkey from Hell want to eat a pair of super-sized plantain heroes? Well, Hell Monkey's colorblindness has lead him to believe that the Plantain Twins are oversized bananas. (Monkeys, bananas, get it?) Hell Monkey has yet to sink his red-hot snaggletooth into the nimble Plantain Twins, but there have been a few close calls. Luckily, Pablo and Pedro Plantain are too clever to fall prey to his monkey business and enjoy taunting the fiendish monkey. In fact, the pair has assumed the unofficial role of protecting Earth against Hell Monkey and his evil escapades. As one of Cube's original cronies, Hell Monkey is one of Dr. Cube's oldest and most revered monster wrestlers, enjoying all the benefits afforded to an evil doctor's right-hand man. Hell Monkey's fast-living, privileged personality was certainly shaped by his corrupt lifestyle on Earth, which consisted of all-night parties, flashy cars, a deluxe suite in Cube's mansion—all the wicked benefits that come with being the recipient of Dr. Cube's amoral benevolence. Not only is Hell Monkey Dr. Cube's favorite monster, but he is also very popular with Kaiju Big Battel fans. Not the most moralistic monster, Hell Monkey is loved for his wild-in-the-ring persona and adolescent high jinks. Known for his "creative" ways of Battel and underhanded modes of victory, Hell Monkey commands the hearts of Kaiju fans worldwide. Spectators are able to overlook Hell Monkey's allegiance to the depraved Dr. Cube, as they gasp with excitement at the monkey's cheating Battel strategies: like when he smashed opponents in the face with cream pies doused in Hell Monkey Hot Sauce. The fans eat it up. Not only is Hell Monkey loved for his underhanded fighting style, he is cherished for his party animal instincts. Never one to turn down a party, the mayhem-loving monkey often berates and heckles Kaiju Big Battel musical guests. He earned fame and "street cred" for covering the Quiet Riot hit "Cum on Feel the Noise" with The Explosion at the Mayhem in the Atrium IV Battel. The hedonistic mammal even married an audience member after the famed "Win a Date with Hell Monkey Contest." Unfortunately, the short-lived marriage proved to be ill-fated, almost as disastrous as Fox's Who Wants to Marry a Millionaire, once the bride learned of Hell Monkey's R-rated extracurricular ways. Hell Monkey will probably never shake his sinful lifestyle or his desire to "whoop it up," but it's these very traits that will certainly endear him to the fans of Kaiju Big Battel. Championships and accomplishments Kaiju Big Battel :* Kaiju Double Danger Tandem Championship (1 time) with Su Yung External links *Hell Monkey profile on Studio Kaiju. Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster